


In the dark of night

by Mrsxfredweasley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Smut, friendships, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley
Summary: a series of one shots where reader is a vampire, and how she interacts with each team member
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts), [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



You snuck down to the kitchen after everyone else was asleep. It was a nightly routine, and it came so naturally to you now that you barely even paid attention. It must have been nearly three in the morning because the moon was sitting perfectly in the window, lighting up the kitchen.

Pulling open the door to the fridge, you reached down into the drawer only you used, and pulled out a bag of B positive. You took it to the counter and got down your favorite tumbler, pouring the blood in and setting it in the microwave.

Screwing the top on, you let out the tiniest moan when you took the first drink. Blood always tasted the best when it was warm. You’d drink it cold on missions if you needed to, but it never tasted as good as it did when it was warm.

You weren’t really paying attention, just enjoying the moonlight, that you didn’t hear anyone walking down hallway. A light from a phone lit up the kitchen and you spun, running up to the intruder, pushing them against the wall.

A familiar scent filled your nose and you froze, letting go of the arms you had pinned. Flipping on the light, you saw that it was Bucky and you immediately backed away.

“Bucky, what the hell are you doing down here?” You asked. He cleared his throat, rubbing at the wrist on his flesh hand. You forgot how strong you were sometimes, even to a super soldier.

“I uh…couldn’t sleep. Came down for a drink of water, I didn’t know anyone else was up.” He said quietly, walking over to the fridge and getting out a bottle of water. He sat on one of the stools by the island and you grabbed your tumbler, leaning against the counter.

“I come down here every night at this time.” You told him.

“Why?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. You took a drink from your tumbler then shook it. It took Bucky a few seconds to realize what you were talking about.

“Why do you eat in the middle of the night in the dark?” He asked. You shrugged your shoulders.

“Steve asked me too. He said it might make some people uncomfortable seeing me drink blood, even though I usually keep it in a cup you can’t see through.”

“I think he thinks people are afraid of you.” Bucky said softly. You nodded; he was probably right. The first time your fangs came out in front of Peter, he almost passed out.

“People usually are.” You said. “Are you afraid of me?” You asked him, finishing off what was in your cup and washing it before putting it back in the cabinet.

“No. I don’t think there’s anything to be afraid of.” He told you, giving you a small smile. You walked around the island and sat next to him.

“You had a nightmare didn’t you?” You asked him. His head snapped in your direction. “Vampire hearing.” You said, tapping your ear.

“I have them most nights. I can usually get back to sleep, but tonight I couldn’t.” He sad softly, looking down. You put a hand on his arm, and he looked back at you.

“You know, you can always talk to me. I know a thing or two about fighting your demons.” You said with a smile.

“The nightmares just make me remember the monster I was when I was the Winter Soldier.” Bucky said bitterly. You felt for him, you really did. A long time ago, when you didn’t have your humanity on, you killed anyone for looking at you funny. Just for fun.

“You’re not that person Bucky. There’s only one monster on this team.” You joked, winking at him.

His flesh hand came up and covered yours on his arm. “I don’t think you’re a monster.” He whispered. It gave you butterflies; how nice he was being around you. Most people were friendly enough, but they never took the chance to get to know you, the real you, not the monster you put onto the field. He turned in his seat, facing you.

“You’re really not afraid of me?” You whispered, realizing just how close he was to you now. You could hear his heart beating, his blood pumping. He shook his head, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of your face.

“Bucky, what are you doing?” You asked. He leaned in closer sliding his hands on each side of your face, rubbing his thumbs across your cheeks.

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” He said, before pressing his lips against yours. You slid your hands to the back of his neck and he pulled you up and in between his legs. You had always liked Bucky. He was quiet, like you, unless he was around Steve. There was no doubt that he was handsome. He knew his way around weapons and you were often paired with him. Together the two of you were unstoppable on the field.

You also probably thought it was because nobody else wanted to watch you rip someone’s throat out with your teeth. That’s beside the point.

“Is this okay?” He whispered against your lips. You nodded, kissing him again, pulling his bottom lip in between yours.

“More than okay. I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” You told him. He pulled back to look at you, and dammit, if he wasn’t the picture of perfection. His short hair messy from sleep, lips swollen, eyes dark.

“You’ve wanted to do this for months and you never told me?” He asked,

“I thought you could never feel the same because of what I am.” You told him. You thought you’d die alone because you’d never find someone who wasn’t afraid of you.

“Oh sweetheart, I wish you would have told me.” Bucky said, kissing you again. He stood, picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. He walked you down the hall and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

He gently set you down on the bed and took his shirt off and your mouth watered.

“Holy crap.” You said.

“What?” He asked, chuckling.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” You told him. He smirked and crawled onto the bed, pulling you into his lap. He ran his hands under your shirt, tugging it off. You weren’t wearing anything underneath, and Bucky let out a little groan when his hands slid over your breasts.

Everywhere Bucky touched you felt like you were on fire. His hands trailed down your sides, onto your hips, hooking his fingers into your leggings. You lifted so he could pull them off, then, with a little more strength than you had intended, pushed him onto his back, tugging his sweatpants down.

Bucky Barnes in all his naked glory was the sexiest thing you had ever seen, and you had been around for hundreds of years. You took a moment to just drink him in, rolling your eyes at the cocky look he was giving you.

He sat up quickly, grabbing you and flipping you on your back, hovering over you. He kissed his way down your body, worshiping every inch he could. He lingered over where she wanted him the most, and he licked the inside of your thigh, causing you to whimper.

“What do you want doll?” Bucky asked, his voice low and oh so sexual.

“Please Bucky. Put your mouth on me.” You pleaded, surprised at how unraveled you were by him. You were never like this with men. Something about this beautiful man in front of you made you complete mush in his hands.

Bucky slid his tongue over you and you had to bite down on your lip to stop yourself from screaming. It had been so long since anyone had touched you like this, and dammit if Bucky didn’t know what he was doing.

Your hands fisted in the sheets and your back arched as he worked his tongue over your clit.

“Oh Bucky.” You breathed out.

“Do you like that princess?” He whispered and you moaned. If he kept talking to you like that you weren’t going to last long.

“Come on beautiful, come for me.” He whispered, and you did. Just from his tongue. Jesus this man was going to kill you, and you were immortal.

He rode you through your orgasm, never letting his tongue leave you. Once your legs had stopped shaking, he leaned up, his face glistening and you grabbed him by the neck and pulled his lips to yours pulling on his hair.

He let out a moan and hiked your leg over his hip, sliding the tip of his cock through your folds. You whined, causing Bucky to pull back.

“Impatient aren’t we?” He whispered in your ear. You glared at him but he gave you a dazzling smile that made you melt.

“Please Bucky, I need you.” You pleaded. He let out the tiniest whimper and pushed in all the way, causing you to let out the filthiest moan you have ever heard.

He was bigger than anyone you’d ever been with, and you were pretty sure you never wanted anyone else again. He set a slow pace, placing kisses down your jaw, sucking a mark on your collarbone. Your nails scratched down his back and he bit down on your shoulder, stifling a moan. You were sure you had woken up someone in the compound by now.

You run your hands down his arms, smirking as he shivered when your hand ran over his vibranium arm. He took his hands and laced them in yours, pushing your hands down into the mattress. You liked that he was strong, it made you feel like you didn’t have to be so gentle.

He began thrusting faster, and you arched your back into him, trying to have as much of you touching him as possible.

“God you feel so good princess, it’s like you were made for me.” He panted.

All you could do was nod, because Bucky had made you forget how to speak momentarily.

“Are you gonna come for me again doll?” He asked, running his tongue up your neck. You whimpered and your walls contracted around him. He moaned and thrust deeper, sending you into your second orgasm, and your head fell back onto the bed, and you saw stars. It pulled Bucky into his orgasm and his hips jerked, causing him to fall onto you, panting. You slid your hands out of his and ran them through his hair as you both came back down.

He turned his head on your arm, looking up at you, giving you a lazy smile.

“Hi.” He said. You chuckled and ran your hands down his back.

“Hi.”

Bucky leaned up on his elbow and looked down at you. “So, you’re tellin me that we could have been doing that for months now?” You laughed, nodding.

“Yeah, guess so.”

“Well.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss you. “I can’t wait to do it more, pretty girl.”

And in that moment, you knew that you were completely gone for Bucky Barnes.


	2. Steve

You didn’t understand why Steve didn’t like you. You always followed orders, never caused trouble and tried not to kill when you were on missions. Still, he didn’t treat you like a member of the team, and he was often cold to you.

At first you thought that maybe he was scared of you. Scared that you would turn on him, on the rest of the team. But you didn’t live like that. You loved these people more than anyone in the world. They were your family. Wanda was your best friend. Tony and Bruce thought you were the most amazing thing they’d ever seen, but of course they were scientists so you let them have all the fun they wanted.

Not Steve. Or ‘Captain Rogers’ as he preferred you to call him. You did everything he asked. He let you feed on the enemy while you were on missions so long as you wiped their mind before you incapacitated them. You drank your blood when nobody else was around, usually in the middle of the night, you didn’t sleep much anyway. You gave your blood to anyone on the team that was injured, to heal them, except Steve of course.

He still wouldn’t let up on you. He scolded you in training for using your speed and strength, scolded you when you held back, and you couldn’t understand why. You never asked for any of this to happen to you. You were only found by the Avengers because Hydra was doing experiments on you, and when they rescued you, they didn’t know exactly what you were.

It was hard to be a part of a team when the leader hates you.

So that’s why you were in the gym, with a punching bag at midnight. Because the rest of team was in bed, and you could be yourself. You’d gone through two bags already, and you’d have to talk to Tony in the morning to see if he could make something stronger. You went through them quicker than the soldiers did.

As soon as the door opened, you could smell him. He smelled like oil paints and always the tiniest hint of lavender. You steadied the bag and closed her eyes, bracing for the coldness.

“I’ll get out of your way Captain; I didn’t think anyone else was up.”

“Your form was off.” He told you. Even with your eyes still closed, you rolled them.

“I applied the pointers you gave me last team practice; I’ve gotten better.” You said, turning to look at him. Too bad he was such a jackass, because that man was the sexiest creature you had ever set your eyes on, and you were almost five hundred years old. You were pretty sure he wore clothes that didn’t fit him on purpose. He turned back to you, wrapping his hands.

“It’s still off, your arms are still too high. Get on the mat, let’s spar.” You had to stop yourself from groaning. You would rather spar with Hulk than Steve. Standing across from him, you copied his stance, trying to keep your arms down, not wanting to get yelled at again.

He stepped toward you, and you stepped back, turning your body to the right as his fist slid past your face. You pulled back connected your elbow to his side with slight force, enough to knock him back a few steps. You went on like this for another twenty minutes or so, and you could tell that Steve was getting frustrated.

“Stop pulling your punches.” He said.

“I’m not.” You gritted out, Why was nothing ever good enough for him?

“Yes. You. Are!” He yelled, finally connecting his fist with your jaw. It surprised you and you stumbled back, looking up at him, that cocky fucking smirk on his face. That righteous face infuriated you, and you snapped.

You growled, letting your darker side take over. If he didn’t want you to hold back, then you wouldn’t. In half a second, you had him slammed against the wall, little cracks spreading out behind his back.

“You don’t want me hold back? Fine. But don’t get mad when you don’t like the monster I really am.” You growled, stepping back, your eyes bloodshot, fangs out. Steve stared at you for a minute, breathing heavily. Before you could blink, he surged forward, pressing his mouth against yours, his hands grabbing your arms.

You froze, not knowing what was happening. Steve was kissing you. Why? You pushed him back and looked at him with wide eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?” You asked. Steve looked just as surprised by his actions as you were, looking down at his feet.

“You’re not a monster.” He mumbled, and had it been anyone but you or Bucky, they wouldn’t have heard him.

“You sure treat me like I’m one.” You spat. Steve looked up and took the two small steps to get to you, cradling your face in his hands. You tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let you.

“I don’t think you’re a monster.” He said softer, before kissing you again. You struggled at first, trying to push him away. Who the hell did he think he was? He treated you like garbage, and here he was, kissing you.

Damn your body for betraying you, melding into his body like a puzzle piece. You pushed him back into the wall, hard, and he let out the tiniest moan. It dawned on you then that you didn’t have to hold back in any aspect with him. He could take your strength, and you could take his.

You could take all your frustrations out on each other and never get hurt. Your hands tangled in his hair and yanked, pulling his mouth from yours as you ran your tongue across his neck, smirking when you felt him shiver against you.

His hands slid down to your legs and in one swift motion, he picked you up and slammed you against the wall, wrapping your legs around his waist. His mouth trailed kissed down your neck, just over your breast in the tank top you had on. You ripped the shirt he was wearing, your mouth watering at his perfectly chiseled chest.

His hand slid up your thigh and rubbed you through your leggings, making him groan. “You’re already so fucking wet for me, tell me you don’t want this.” He whispered against your skin. You pulled his head up, gripping his chin.

“Fuck you Rogers.” You growled. He smirked, taking your finger into his mouth.

“Is that an invitation?”

You leaned your head down, pulling him into a bruising kiss, your tongue battling his. You had to admit, he was an amazing kisser, and he knew what he was doing. He rolled his hips against you and you moaned, already feeling how hard his cock was.

“Who’s hot for who now, Captain?” You whispered against him, pulling his bottom lip with your teeth. He growled and you heard the rip of your leggings and then he slid two fingers inside you, his thumb circling your clit.

You moaned and your head lolled back against the wall. It had been so long since you had been intimate with anyone. Steve attached his mouth to your neck as he pumped his fingers into you, your hands painfully pulling at his hair.

Steve didn’t know what came over him when he had kissed you. He had always thought you were gorgeous, but you intimidated him. And that made him want you more. He hadn’t wanted anyone like this...well ever. And that scared the hell out of him.

But when he heard you call yourself a monster, he couldn’t take it anymore. You weren’t a monster, no more than anyone else on the team that had a dark past. He didn’t need to be gentle with you. He didn’t need to be worried about hurting you. He felt you yank at his sweatpants and gasped when your hand went around his cock.

“Oh God, you’re so hard for me.” You whispered in his ear, coaxing a whimper out of him.

“Are you ready for me princess?” You yanked his head away from your neck and growled at him.

“I’m not your princess.” You unhooked your legs and spun him around, slamming him back up against the wall as you slid to your knees and took his cock in your mouth. His fist slammed into the lockers next to him on the wall, causing a large dent. You hummed as you bobbed your head, loving the filthy sounds coming from the Captain’s mouth.

He pulled you up by your hair and spun you around, walking you over to the weapons table. He pushed everything off and bent you over on it. You moaned when he pushed into you, he was bigger than anyone you’d ever been with.

“You feel so good. So wet and tight for me.” He told you, pounding into you. Your hands went to the sides of the table, gripping them so hard they started to crack. Steve was gripping your hips so hard he knew there’d be bruises but he didn’t care. He was so consumed in you right now that nothing else in the world mattered. He flipped you on your back and pulled one leg over his shoulder.

The table creaked with every thrust and it didn’t take long for it to buckle under the force and Steve’s arms caged around you as you both fell through it onto the floor. Steve slowed his hips and looked down at you. He really was the picture of perfection and you could get lost in those eyes.

He leaned down and kissed you, much softer than earlier, his hands softly gripping at your hips. You rolled your hips against him and he moaned into your mouth. “I’m close.” He whispered as his hips started to jerk. You were close too. Your hands slid up his arms and tangled in his hair as you latched onto his neck, biting down. You both moaned, the taste of his blood in your mouth bringing you to your orgasm, Steve following right after.

Your head fell back against the floor and Steve looked at you with awe, taking his thumb and wiping some blood off your mouth. You caught his thumb and sucked on it, causing a shiver t o run down his spine.

He carefully helped you up and looked around at the destruction the two of you had made. You giggled and looked down at your clothes.

“You ripped my pants.” You said laughing. He ran his hand through his hair, running over to his gym bag and pulling out a pair of shorts, handing them to you.

“Sorry.” He said softly. You looked up at him and he looked unsure of what to do next. You put the shorts on and grabbed his hand.

“Round two?” You asked, tugging your lip between your teeth. Steve smiled at you and nodded, pulling you toward the door.

“Tony’s gonna be so pissed.” You said, taking one more look at the room.

“Friday, please delete all footage in this room from the last hour.” Steve called out.

“Certainly, Captain Rogers.”


	3. Steve pt. 2

As soon as you shut the door behind you in your room, Steve’s lips were on yours again. Softer this time, as he turned you and pushed you back until your legs hit the bed and he fell on top of you, laughing.

This was definitely not how you pictured your night going. Steve leaned over you, with a look in his eye that you had certainly never gotten from him before. “What?” You asked, hearing the way his heart started beating faster.

“You’re just beautiful.” He whispered, running his hand down your side.

“Why?” You asked.

“Why what?” He whispered, kissing your neck, just below your ear. Your back arched, pushing your chest into Steve’s. You really wanted to talk about this, but he was distracting you too damn much.

You put hour hands on his chest and gently pushed until he was leaning over you again. A look of confusion washed over his face. He sat back on his legs, letting his hands slide off your body, resting on the bed. He looked hurt. He looked like you had rejected him. You sat up, adjusting your tank top, looking up at him.

“I just need to know Steve. Why now? Why at all? You’ve treated me like you hated me the whole time I’ve been on the team. Is this just a hate fuck? A one-time thing?” You asked. His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.

“No! Not at all.” He said, sounding panicked. “I’m doing this all wrong.” He said softly. You tilted your head.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never hated you. When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever met. I thought you were incredible, I still do.” It felt like the wind got knocked out of you. Why? The first time you had met Steve you thought he was gorgeous. But almost in an instant, he turned cold to you, so you shoved that in a box and never thought about it again.

“Then why did you treat me the way you did? Why not tell me?” You were starting to get angry.

“Because you scared the hell out of me doll. Not in a bad way!” He said at the sag of your shoulders. “You are the most incredible woman I’ve ever met, and the thought of what you are, and who you are, is very intimidating. I thought that for the first time in my life, I didn’t have to hold back with you. And that scared me more than anything.”

He sighed before continuing. “I also knew that you were immortal. I’m not. I didn’t want either of us to get hurt, so I pushed you away. I kept you at a distance. I thought if I made you hate me; I wouldn’t feel this way about you.” There were tears in your eyes and you didn’t know if you wanted to kiss him or punch him in the face.

“When you called yourself a monster, I couldn’t take it anymore. You’re not a monster. You’re the most selfless person I know, you care about every single person on this team, and you’ve had everyone’s backs since you got here. You’re amazing.” He searched your face, trying to figure out of you were going to run or not.

You looked at him, your hands almost shaking. He’d wanted you, this whole time. Someone wanted you, and he wasn’t afraid of you for the reasons most people were. You could have him. You could be happy. You didn’t have to be alone anymore.

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his, your hand cradling his face. He grabbed your waist, pulling you into his lap, straddling him. Your hands slid into his hair and you loved how soft it was. You gave a soft tug and Steve let out a tiny moan, gripping your hips tighter.

Your hands slid under his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. He looked up at you and smiled, and your stomach fluttered. You rolled your hips against him, feeling how hard he already was. He groaned and covered your mouth with his, pushing you back on the bed. He kissed down your neck, your collarbone, pulling your tank top over your head and reaching under you to unsnap your bra.

His mouth attached to your nipple and you arched into him, cradling his head in your hands. He moved his head to the other nipple and started to tug off the shorts he gave you. He kissed down your stomach, over to each of your thighs, and then finally he placed a soft kiss against your center. You let out a moan when his tongue darted out, sliding up your folds a few times before landing on your clit.

He started off in slow, lazy circles, until your legs were shaking and you were about to come. You were almost there when he stopped, lifting his head to look at you.

“What- “You started.

“Tell me what you want sweetheart. I want to hear you say it.” He whispered. You whimpered. He gave a small kitten lick to your clit and you cried out.

“Please Steve.” You told him.

“Please what princess.”

“Please let me come.” You pleaded. He smiled and dove back in, and you came when he slid two fingers inside you. He worked you through your orgasm slowly until your legs started shaking and crawled back over you, capturing your lips in a soft kiss.

You felt him slide against your folds and he started to push in slowly. You moaned as he slid in all the way, wrapping your legs around his waist. “God princess you feel so good wrapped around me.” He whispered against your lips. All you could do was moan as he started moving against you.

You pushed up and slowly pushed him into a sitting position, straddling his legs. You rolled your hips and his mouth dropped open, his grip on your hips tightening. “Oh doll, keep that up and I’m not gonna last, you feel too good.”

“It’s a good thing we’re superhuman then isn’t it.” You whispered in his ear, moving just a little faster, smiling against his skin when he whimpered. He slid a hand up to the base of your neck, pulling you closer to him, the other resting on your lower back. He was thrusting up to meet you every time, and it was creating a delicious friction against your clit. Your nails dug into his shoulders and you went back to kiss him, your walls fluttering around him.

Steve pulled back to look at you and he smiled. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He whispered. You smiled down at him and kissed him softly.

“You’re pretty beautiful yourself handsome.” You whispered against his lips. You were almost there as he reached his hand between the two of you and started rubbing circles on your clit with his thumb. 

You moaned and sped up, gripping his arms so hard there were already bruises forming. “Come for me princess.” He whispered and you were gone. You crashed your mouth to his as you came, his grip on your hip tightening. He thrusted up a few times and he was coming too, moaning into your mouth.

You listened to Steve’s heartbeat, his breaths slowing down, his face pressed into your neck. You placed soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, running your hands down his back. You pulled back to look at him and kissed him softly. You looked over to the clock to see it was five in the morning, too early to start the day in your opinion.

“Let’s get some sleep handsome.” You whispered. Steve nodded and laid the two of you down, his cock still buried inside you. He pulled your leg up onto his hip and you moaned, his still half hard length sliding into you deeper.

“What are you doing love?” You asked. He ran his nose against yours, kissing you.

“I just want to be like this for a few more minutes. I don’t want to wake up and it have been a dream.” He said softly. You placed your hand on his face and he opened his eyes.

“It’s not a dream, I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.” You told him. He nodded and closed his eyes, and you listened until he fell asleep. You watched him for a little while before falling asleep yourself, pushing your face into his chest.

When you woke a few hours later, your back was pressed up against Steve’s chest and his arm was wrapped protectively around you. Lying there a few minutes more, not wanting to wake him up just yet. You smiled, remembering what happened last night. It was honestly the most amazing night you’d ever had. You’d never been with someone who had been so sweet and soft. It was endearing.

There was a soft groan behind you and Steve rubbed his face in between your shoulders and you smiled. “Good morning love.” You told him, slowly turning to face him. He groggily opened his eyes and smiled at you.

“Told you I’d still be here.” You whispered. He leaned in and kissed you softly, resting his head against yours. “Come on sleepyhead, lets go get some breakfast.”

He grumbled and pulled you closer to him. You laughed and wiggled out of his grasp headed to the bathroom, him following behind. You took a quick shower together, trying extremely hard to keep your hands off each other, before getting dressed and heading down to the kitchen.

You went to the cupboard to get your tumbler and grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge, pouring it n her tumbler and sticking it in the microwave. Steve brushed past you and slid his hand across your back, causing you to smile.

“Well, well, well…if it isn’t the two people who destroyed my gym last night.” Tony’s voice echoed out through the kitchen. You froze and turned to Tony; your eyes wide. You side glanced to Steve and he had the same look on his face.

“Oh, don’t give me those looks. You may have had Friday wipe the footage, but the cracked wall, bent lockers, broken table and ripped leggings left on the floor suggest your late night shenanigans.” He said, giving the two of you a knowing look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Stark.” Steve told him. You took a drink from your tumbler, averting your eyes to anywhere but Tony.

“Oh don’t give me that. Everyone in the compound has felt the sexual tension between the two of you. I’m just glad you finally gave in and boned. Just wish you wouldn’t have destroyed my gym in the process.”

You shrugged. “At least we took round two to the bedroom.” You sad, taking another sip of blood. Steve almost spit out his coffee and Tony rolled his eyes and left the room. Steve turned to you and gave you a wicked smile.

“What am I gonna do with you princess?” He asked.

You leaned up and whispered into his ear. “A lot of dirty things I hope.”


End file.
